


AMARÁNTHUS

by midnighttj



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, dia im so sorry but i have to kill you
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttj/pseuds/midnighttj
Summary: Дьяволо всегда любил цветы
Kudos: 2





	AMARÁNTHUS

Дьяволо всегда любил цветы.  
Покойная матушка постоянно разносила их по спальням, не доверяя слугам это делать, ведь никто из них не знал язык цветов так хорошо, как знала его она. Она часто выводила Дьяволо на прогулки в сад, рассказывая о значении определённых цветов, их окраске и особенностях.  
Теперь он гуляет по этому саду один, иногда принося цветы на одинокую могилу.

Потом в его жизни появляется ангел.   
Люцифер не знает языка цветов, но невероятно рад получать разнообразные букеты с невероятными запахами и самыми искренними признаниями, сокрытыми в бутонах. Дьяволо цветёт вместе с ними, бережно выбирая самые красивые растения в саду, чтобы сложить их в очередное послание, которое никогда не будет расшифровано.  
А потом в его жизни появляется человек. И забирает ангела себе.

Конечно, Люцифер исправно выполняет свои обязанности, всё так же идеально руководит и подчиняется, но душой он не здесь. Хотя душа его улетела вместе с белизной перьев на могучих крыльях.  
Мыслями он лежит в небольшой комнате, голова его покоится на коленях, а чужие руки перебирают чёрные пряди, чужие губы шепчут слова о любви.

С сердцем нараспашку Дьяволо запирается у себя в замке.  
Сначала горло неприятно саднит, ему кажется, будто он съел что-то слишком острое за ужином, но потом нос улавливает до боли знакомый запах.  
Первое время это отдельные соцветия, падающие на пол огромной ванной, отделанной лучшими видами мрамора.  
Соцветия постепенно превращаются в целые грозди, Дьяволо рад, что цветы бардового цвета, ведь крови на них почти не видно.  
Барбатос учтиво молчит, собирая за обедом цветы с пола, подавая салфетку, чтобы утереть алые капли в уголке рта.

В прогулках по саду больше нет нужды, он собирает свои окровавленные букеты, которые душат его изнутри. Хочется выставить их на показ, принести на порог чужого дома и крикнуть разодранным стеблями горлом «посмотри что любовь моя сделала».

Слабеющей рукой он пишет завещание, по небольшому письму каждому из братьев и остальных приближённых, переодевается в свой парадный костюм.  
Письмо Люциферу он откладывает до последнего, но задыхаясь пишет заветные слова и не прячется за этими цветными вениками больше.  
Лишь оставляет пару кровавых соцветий рядом с конвертом.

Люцифер цветёт в чужих руках. Дьяволо без его рук вянет.

Но не любовь его. Она- стебли амаранта на смертном одре.

**Author's Note:**

> амарант- неумирающая любовь


End file.
